1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle such as a TLB (a tractor with a front loader and a backhoe), a tractor, etc; and more particularly to a canopy device for use in such a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a work vehicle, there is known one provided with a canopy device having a box shaped frame structure consisting of a pair of right and left front posts, a pair of right and left rear posts, and an upper frame structure consisting of an upper front frame, a pair of right and left upper frames and an upper rear frame, and a roof mounted on the frame structure so as to cover a driving control device from above. In this type of work vehicle, the front posts, the rear posts, the upper front frame, the upper frames and the upper rear frame of the frame structure are formed straight and the roof is formed flat. Then, when the front loader is pivoted to set a posture of setting a bucket attached to the leading end of the loader to the uppermost position, the front end of the roof will be located on the line of sight of a driver seated at the driver's seat to visually recognize this bucket, so that the front end of the roof interferes with the line of sight of the driver who looks up the bucket at its uppermost position.
As a work vehicle capable of solving such a problem as above, e.g. JP6-0322188 A discloses a canopy device wherein the upper end portions of the front posts of the frame structure are extended closer to the rear side of the tractor than the lower end portions thereof and the roof is offset rearward corresponding thereto.
However, with the work vehicle of JP6-032188 A, the control section including the steering wheel is positioned forwardly relative to the roof, so that the steering wheel or the driver's hands gripping this steering wheel may be exposed to e.g. raindrops. Further, the driver's hands gripping this steering wheel or the like may be exposed to direct sunbeam. Hence, the construction invites new problem that roof cannot fully achieve its object of protecting the driver from raindrops, sunbeam or the like.
In view of the above-described problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a canopy device for use in a work vehicle, which device can ensure proper front-upper vision of the driver from the vehicle body while this driver is seated at the driver's seat and which can also provide appropriate protection for the driver against sunbeam, raindrops, etc.